1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control antifreeze device for a vehicle locking unit and more particularly pertains to remotely unfreezing a locking unit with a unique concealed heating element and associated housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of locking unit antifreeze devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, locking unit antifreeze devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of unfreezing a conventional locking mechanism are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,993 to Simmons a device for preventing freezing of lock cylinders including a heat conductive body member with an incandescent bulb removably mounted within a open top recess. U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,410 to Barnes discloses a method and apparatus for heating the cylinders of a vehicle door using a timing means. U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,341 to Lesquereux et al. discloses a electric antifreeze heating device for lock cylinders and mounting arrangement therefor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,825 to Jaronen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,242 to Hart; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,548 to Ruhart et al. are provided as being of general interest.
In this respect, the remote control antifreeze device for a vehicle locking unit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of remotely unfreezing a locking unit with a unique concealed heating element and associated housing.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved remote control antifreeze device for a vehicle locking unit which can be used for remotely unfreezing a locking unit with a unique concealed heating element and associated housing. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.